terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Omega's Warrior
The Omega's Warriors, found guarding Omega Forts, are partially minibosses, as they cannot be summoned, but they are just as powerful as most War Mode bosses due to their strength and agility. They have three stages, like a boss. They appear as dark spheres with a bluish-white spirit zooming around inside it. They may grow stronger and stronger the more things are killed in The Omega, especially the largest creatures, such as itself and Omega Trees. As soon as a player gets in range, the spirit inside will grow more active, as if it is trying to escape. The direction that it is going is the direction the warrior will float. It will start to speed toward the player. Whether it missed or hit the player, it will go past them and bounce back, as if held near the player by an invisible forcefield. In their second stage, there are a few blue cracks in the surface of the sphere, moving around and looking sort of like lightning. A blue liquid flows from the cracks and floats in the air. They will suddenly let gravity control them, falling straight down and going through blocks or obstacles. They will then teleport directly over the player and repeat the sequence. In their last stage, the blue spirit will give birth to a red spirit, which is even more hyperactive than the blue one. There are more cracks and instead of blue liquid flowing out, more blue spirits will escape and fly around for a few seconds before they fade into their surroundings. The broken sphere explodes, and two more identical spheres emanate upwards from it. Then one of those spheres will fall through the ground, but the other will explode and two more will emanate, and so on. Damage Stage 1 * Bouncethrough -- 300 damage Stage 2 * Semi-Dense Blue Liquid -- 10 damage + Toxic Fluids (10 dps) * Freefall -- 375 damage Stage 3 * Semi-Dense Blue Liquid -- 16 damage + Toxic Fluids (10 dps) * Blue Spirit (regular) -- 35 damage * Blue Spirit (enraged) --65 damage * Dead Impostor Freefall -- 172 damage * Regular Melee -- 197 damage * Explosion -- 200 damage Health Stage 1 * 105,000-110,000 health Stage 2 * 295,000-300,000 health Stage 3 * Blue Spirit -- 100-150 health * Impostor Warrior -- 75-100 health * Duplicate Warrior -- 125-150 health Strategies Stage 1: Before battle, create a 5x5 box and mine all the sides out, leaving only the center block of each side. Jump in and use any kind of ranged/flail/yoyo weapon on the warrior as it attempts to access you. Stage 2: The best way to defeat the warrior when it is falling everywhere is to run from side to side, constantly dropping spiky balls. Keep running, and you are unlikely to take much damage but will certainly do a decent amount of damage. Stage 3: Although you are unlikely to survive in this stage, you may have some hope if you scatter many spiky balls, or simply leave the ones from stage two. After the spiky balls are all placed, fly far upward and build a platform way up high, and drop grenades, summoning weapons, or, for skilled players, something like a harpoon. Lore After so many of the most powerful creatures (such as The Others, The Doom, and The Phantom) were defeated, the less powerful creatures (such as The Minors and The Otiuqsom) decided to avenge their fallen masters. They knew they didn't stand a chance if you were still alive, so they waited until you and all of your descendants/apprentices were gone and they had greater numbers. They then traveled to earth to invade. Everybody tried to fight back, but there was no point. They were all defeated... or so they thought. There was a single survivor on earth's side: The Ivory Spirit. The Ivory Spirit, like all other Spirits, was immortal. However, it, like few other Spirits, was a good soul. It was in charge of all pure Spirits and the good things in life. Instead of fighting back, it hid underground and waited the battle out. Unfortunately, it could not hide from cruelty, and by the time it arose, it was quite shaken. It searched for any good life, any at all, but it simply couldn't find anybody. Like the Life Spirit, it started to fade. When all was over, all was dead. Since the only life in the universe was of the miniscule beasts and Death himself, nobody could waste life on anything else. When you arrived at the Omega, though, things started to try to steal your life... such as the sculpture that Death managed to bring to life by killing off the useless species, like the Gissp. The life he used is not enough to fully enter the creature, so it is visible and the creature is not in much control of itself. After enough things are killed in The Omega, it grows stronger and stronger...